The Lost Valentine
by AwkwardJello
Summary: John helps Alex look for a Valentine's Day card he lost. But little does John know, Alex has something up his sleeve.(Lams one shot/my first fanfic plz no flames)


John was busy doing his homework in his dorm, when his roommate Alexander burst in.

"John!" Alex appeared to be out of breath, as he was sweating and breathing heavily.

John looked up from his papers. "What's up, Alex?" He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not okay," Alex fretted. "So… you know how today's Valentine's Day, right?"

 _Oh shit_ , John thought. _I forgot._ "Um, yeah?" he said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Well, I was working on a card…" Alex continued. John's heart skipped a beat. Was the card for him? Aw, that was so sweet of- "for Professor Washington." Oh.

John tried his best not to deflate with disappointment and a little heartbreak. Instead, he smirked at Alex. "So, did Washington constantly calling you 'son' finally rub off on you? Enough for you to make something for your _dad_?"

Alex blushed. "Erm, well, uh-" He collected himself and answered coolly, "I just… wanted to show my appreciation for his guidance by making him a Valentine's Day card. _Speaking of that Valentine's Day card…_ " He took in a deep breath. "I lost it."

"Wait hold up. You're telling me that you, Alexander Hamilton, who can write a 51-page article nonstop without blinking an eye or taking a simple 5-minute nap, lost a _single thank-you card_ that you also somehow managed to make in the zero amount of freetime you have?" John mimed an explosion in his head. "Mind blown. You must teach me your ways, Sir Hamilton."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Whatever. My point is: You gotta help me find it. I think I left it somewhere in our dorm." He pondered for a moment, thoughtfully tapping his chin. "Maybe Laf took it to prank me…" He turned back to John. "Okay, how about this: you go check the bathroom and living room. I'll search for it in my room and the dining room."

John shrugged. "Fine, I'll help you. Not sure why you would leave your card in the bathroom, though," he snickered. Alex's cheeks turned pink. _God, he's cute when he's embarrassed_ , John thought as he left his room.

* * *

John looked everywhere in the dorm for Alex's card. Heck, he even peeked into the toilet, though he would rather the card not be in there. Thankfully, it wasn't.

After searching for about an hour, John decided to check in on Alex to see if he had any luck finding the card. But when he checked Alex's bedroom, there was no one there. Alexander was also not in the dining room.

John scratched his head in confusion. Where was Alex? "Alex?" he called. "Alex? Where are you?" He decided to go back to his room. _I'll just text him, I guess_ , he figured. "Alright, I'm going back to my room. Sorry, but I couldn't find-" John walked into his room. He stopped. "-the card."

Sitting casually on John's desk, was Alexander. He held John's book bag in one hand. As John watched, Alex reached into the bag and pulled out a pink paper heart. He looked up at John, and smirked. "Found it."

John felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Wait, I swear it wasn't there before!" he stammered.

"Aw, _John_ ," Alex cooed. "Were you jealous because I was planning to give a valentine to Professor Washington instead of you?" He waved the card in the air. "Is that why you took this?" He got off John's desk and walked over to him. He was a completely different person from the one that was panicking just an hour ago.

"No, seriously Alex! I wouldn't take your card even if I wanted to! Not that I did, but-" Alex pushed John up against a wall. John turned red as a tomato. "Alex, w-what are you doing?"

Alex smiled flirtatiously, and turned the card over. On the valentine, in careful cursive, read: For my Dearest, John Laurens. "Oh, John Laurens," he said. "Stop stealing my heart." Before John could say anything else, Alex kissed him.

* * *

"What are they doing now?" Hercules asked, trying to peek over Lafayette's man bun into John's room.

Laf grinned. "They're making out." The frenchman snickered. "Told you he wouldn't notice when I snuck that card into his bag."


End file.
